


Claim Me

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sensual one shot with our two favorite characters Jake & Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Me

I linger beside the bed, your body lying naked, exposed, warm and eager, ready to give itself to me if only I give into your will.

Claim Me you whisper and with your command I fight my primal urge to do as you ask. 

Jake…take what’s rightful yours, this body, my heart…claim me you continue and with each plea, each direr request for me to seal our fate I grow weak to your arousal, your demand to mark you as my own and seal the fate that has been destined for us since our birth. I fight this urge, this primal need to fill you with my mass and mark you with the final seal of destiny. 

I prolong this ritual because for a time you weren’t mine, your body given to the darkness of the undead and deemed repulsive by everyone you ever loved. I was included in that group, the smell of him as it permeated from your body; your once soft smelling scent masked by the smell of death warmed over disgusted me. 

My wolf grew weary of the efforts, each save, each moment you came close to death I was there to save you and yet I wasn’t enough to claim your heart and yet here we are, your need scenting the cabin, teasing my senses and begging for release. A deep growl fills my chest and exits through my sealed lips, the sound once inducing fear but now, it only excites you further, your body spilling that desire all over the satin sheet that line our bed, the smell euphoric and tantalizing and yet I refrain.

Many nights did I lie here; my body weakened by the loss of you, the pain of deceit and betrayal filling every strong muscle in my body until I could do nothing but succumb to it. It took me months to pull myself from despairs strong grasp and even now, married and bound to you in human form I can’t help but think this all a dream, an evil game my mind has forged in an effort not to resort to the dark abyss known as despair. 

Lifting my hand I trail my finger along the side of the bed, your body shifting its weight back and forth as your hands skim over every curve, every vivacious inch of perfection in the hopes to lure me into your lust induced state. 

The beast stirs, my hands gripping the sheets trying to restrain from pulling your leg which lies only mere inches from me, turning you over and finally taking what is rightfully mine.

Jake…please babe…I need you.

Your voice is laced with want, a deep seeded desire to devour me whole, mind, body and spirit and although I have every intention of allow you to take more than your fill, I refrain, my ego enjoying your desperate cries of desire and my body relishing in the fact that very soon, you will have more than you can handle.

Show me…show me how much you need me I reply, my eyes remaining on yours while my hand trails back down the side of the bed and around the tall wooden pillars that sit at the edge.

You were meek, timid and without esteem when we reunited after many years apart. I could see the devil inside you, its sinister smile taunting me behind those innocent brown eyes but you held back for fear such wilds would be presumed irrational and unacceptable but I thought otherwise. I too exhibited such mannerisms but with the anointment of my new life, I learned to give into the need, embrace the beast within and allow my inhabitations to fall by the waist side. With time you learned that wallowing in self-pity, feeding off adrenaline and false hope was no way to live and that was the day the timid shell broke and out came the true Bella Swan.

With your new found confidence your eyes were opened up wider than ever before. You were experiencing things you never thought possible and suddenly the teenager boy known as Jake was no longer just the scrawny kid next store but a God amongst men.

With this realization and renewed inner strength you offered yourself up to me, acknowledging your love for me was more than friendship and with such recognition you took your rightful place as my imprint. That day and the ones that followed led us to this place, this tradition known as our honeymoon and this moment when our souls would be bound forever.

Your soft moans pull me from my thought as my eyes enlarge at the sight before them. Your hands drift between your legs and widen your stance, your thumb slowly stroking your saturated bud while your fingers dip within your wet palace. Instinctually I lick my lips, the growth beneath my boxer no longer contained but rather protruding from the fabric and twitching with an uncontrollable need to feel just how wet you really are.

Before I can make my advance, I watch in utter shock as your finger slides out, the wetness trailing down its thin frame and meeting the joint between both fingers. Slowly you bring it up to your mouth and take both fingers completely. Once again the beast stirs, the growl so intense I can no longer hold it in but rather push it out through my clenched teeth.

The satisfaction you take from your own nectar is taunting and with such actions I can no longer hold back my desire but rather claim you as you so wish.

Claim me Jake…make me yours you moan, your legs widening as your hand moves from your mouth and joins the other between your legs. Gently you spread your lips before me, the tips of your fingers rubbing slowly up and down your tender folds while you moan my name continuously.

It’s hard to fight this urge, this need to mark you in the most animalistic of ways; you’re constant taunting only antagonizing the beast to mount, bite and take his mate wholly and completely.

For a moment I give in to this need, sliding swiftly between your legs, the tip just resting at the entrance to your cave, while your hips buck in recoil, desperate to have me fill you fully. 

Don’t tease, just…take me.

It would be so easy to give into your need but I can’t. There have been so many years I’ve been desperate for your love, hopeless for your attention and for years you denied me this. My mind is insistent you show me that this is different. It doesn’t matter that you’ve chosen me, wed me and admitted to your love before everyone, no, I needed to believe it, feel it, know you are in fact all mine.

As if your body could wait no longer you thrust your hips up in an effort to satisfy your need but I am quick to lift and offer you no solace. In frustration your hands slide across my back, grip my skin and claw with desperation for satisfaction.

Tell me you need me… I command, my voice hoarse and filled with desire, a need only you can quench.

I need you Jake…

Tell me there is no one else…

No one but you…

Then say it….

I’m yours always and forever, your imprint for life...

Your words quench my thirst for omission, confirmation that this wasn’t all some sadistic trick and that in fact you were mine for the taking. Slowly I move to the side and whisper into your ear Show me…

As if timid, scared Bella never existed, a sinister smile appears upon your face as you bring your hands forth and force me to the side. I turn onto my back as your body mounts me, my hands resting on your hips as you lower and your silk folds take me fully within you.

As if unfazed by my size, your hips rock back and forth, your hands bracing my chest, stroking the firm contours of my chiseled chest as my hands slid up and cup your soft breasts. Gently I run my fingertips over your erect nipples, your walls tightening around me as your arousal grows and ignites a fire sea of wetness all around me. I fight the urge to release, my need matching your own as you moan in pleasure over my menstruations.

Jake…please…don’t make me beg babe…please

I knew what you wanted, what I had waited to do for what seemed like a century. To consummate this union it required a mark, the mark of an alpha onto his mate, the final bond between wolf and imprint. Slowly I raise, the urge building exponentially as I forge deeper within you in my ascension.

I’m so close, please…

Pulling you into my chest while still maintaining our rhythm I turn and place you on your back, your legs wrapping around my back, forcing me to remain inside while your hips continue to move beneath me. Within moments I pick up on your rhythm, my placement allowing me to go deeper than you could moments earlier. Like a rain shower on a sunny day, your body spills its pleasure, your walls collapsing around my thrusting member and granting me the warmth of your pleasure.

I allow you to ride out your wave, my motions progressively slowing down as my mouth reunites with yours. The taste of you teases my yearning and as I feel your muscle retract, I resume my aggressive motion and force another orgasm from your body within moments. I do not delay and with your screams I bite, the softness of your skin defiant to the sharpness of my teeth but quickly losing its battle as your sweet blood drips onto my tongue. 

The pain of this action is excruciating both for you and me. I never entertained the notion but with you, I wanted it more than anything. A soft whimper exits your lips as your skin reddens and swells. Tenderly I kiss the affliction and within moments your whimpers turn to soft moans of acceptance.

Now that you’ve marked me…show me what a true alpha feels like…

Rising up from your shoulder my eyes meet yours. Within the dark orbs of your brown eyes I see an acceptance and a need only fulfilled by me, your alpha, mate and husband. My hand slides beneath your back and arches it slightly, my mouth moving onto your breasts and my teeth nipping at your arousal as I move more steadily within you.

My name as it echoes through the cabin only ignites my exigency and forces my body to rock deeper and harder within you. Clawing at my back I can feel your desire rising, your walls tightening around me and your desperation to feel me meet you are the euphoric state of climax. I pull you tightly to my chest, our mutual release forging a wave of tremors within us both, the magnitude of it all overwhelming and mind altering all the same.

I longed for this moment for so long, a union not only of the mind and body but of the soul. Tonight you took your rightful place by my side and together we claim the world as our own.


End file.
